The present technology relates to a power management apparatus, a power management method and a demand notification apparatus.
In the past, in a number of countries, operations to supply electric power to electric-power demanders were carried out monopolistically by power companies. In recent years, however, the competition principle is introduced to electric-power businesses in order to carry out the electric-power businesses with a higher degree of efficiency and with the purpose of supplying electric power to electric-power demanders at lower prices. The competition principle is introduced to the electric-power businesses carried out by the power companies by letting business operators of businesses other than the electric-power businesses participate in power retail sales businesses in order to realize and promote future-power transactions.
In a future-power transaction, typically, the amount of electric power required in the future is forecasted in advance and the electric power is sold and purchased in a power market on the following day or within 24 hours from the forecasting. Thus, in order for a business operator carrying out power retail sales businesses and future-power transactions to make a big profit by giving priority to the electric-power businesses, it is necessary to forecast a future demand for electric power with a high degree of accuracy.
In accordance with a proposed power total demand forecasting apparatus for forecasting a total demand for electric power on the basis of a technology for forecasting a future demand for electric power, meteorological variables such as past temperatures of the air and past degrees of humidity as well as data representing the total amount of electric power demanded in the past are acquired and, in addition, a learning process is carried out by making use of a neural network. For more information on this power total demand forecasting apparatus, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 5-18995.